BTS X Reader: Chapter 7
by coffeewithbts
Summary: You must stay off your foot for awhile to let your foot heal, but that's not going to stop you from finding romance with the BTS members. To find the next chapters go to my profile.


(Author's note: Sorry this one took so long to come out, but I have been really busy with my blog: coffee-with-bts: on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy this cliffhanger chapter!)

Chapter 7

READER P.O.V

I boarded the bus with the help of Misoo. The guys were going to get on a little bit after us so I waited to leave in my bunk. Misoo told me to stay there until we got to the shoot. I groaned, but did as she said. I began to read my language book while waiting. I liked studying in my free time, but I also liked listening to music. I did that as I read, so I didn't notice when the boys boarded the bus.

Suddenly, my curtain was thrown open. It was Yoongi. He greeted me and then said, "I thought I was lazy, but look at you just relaxing in your bunk." He was being sarcastic. This seemed a bit odd since he was usually very blunt about things, but I went with it. "How's your ankle doing?"

"I'm feeling a lot better today, but I still can't work the shoot. But I guess you saw me now." I said opening my language book.

Yoongi looked at the book. "What kind of book is that?"

"It's my language book. I like to study up on stuff in my free time. I think language is really fun." I said holding my page between my fingers. He nodded. "Anyway, they probably want you out there, so you should get back out there. I'll see you later tonight when the shoot's done."

"Okay, bye," he closed the curtain and left the bus. It went silent, which was good for studying, but I suddenly felt anxious. The silence was something I hadn't heard in a long time. I guess I'd just gotten used to the noise always in my ear.

As I began to try and study again, I felt the need to go to the bathroom. I hopped out of my bunk and struggled to get my crutches under my arms. When I finished going the bathroom, I decided to walk around the bus. I looked in the cabinets at some of the food and then I looked through some of the manager's things for no apparent reason. I had no bad intentions to begin with. I then hobbled off to the boy's part of the bus. I again began to snoop through their things.

When I finished snooping around the bus, I noticed a camera sitting on the table in the back. I wasn't sure whose it was though. I turned it on to look through some of the pictures, but there weren't any pictures on the card. I looked around the room, although no one was even there, but I still felt like this required some stealth.

Now, I had no intention of stealing the camera, but I did want to go out and take some pictures with it. I put it in my bag and got off the bus. I looked around to see some of the scenery at the location. We were near Kyeong-wha Station.

The cherry blossoms were perfect to take pictures of. It seemed kind of touristy, but I didn't mind, they were beautiful no matter what. I looked through the lens of the camera and slowly hobbled down the pathway. I realized earlier that I had to leave my crutches behind to walk and take photos. I snapped a few photos before I started to feel tired.

Slowly, I sat down on one of the benches as a few couples walked past me. I looked up at the blue sky next to the pretty soft pink petals floating away with the wind. I reached down for the camera and took a picture of it. I stared at the picture after I'd taken it. It would probably turn out to be the best of the day.

"I don't know if you know this, but that camera's not yours." A low voice said over me. I looked up to see Jin standing over me.

I stood up, but forgot that my ankle was hurt and ended up falling back onto the bench. "I'm sorry. I didn't know whose it was. I didn't think anyone would notice. Do you know whose it is?" I asked.

He smiled and sat next to me. "It's mine. I was just coming back to the bus to get my face mist when I saw you sitting over here. I thought I might see how you're doing. Is your ankle okay?"

I nodded. "It's getting better, but don't tell Misoo that I'm walking around. I told her I would stay on the bus. I think the cherry blossoms are so beautiful, so I had to see them." Jin nodded. "Here's your camera back," I said and handed him the camera.

He took the camera and turned it on. "Have you taken many pictures yet?" I nodded as he looked through the pictures that I took. "These are really good."

"Thanks, um…about the other night…you just caught me off guard. I didn't mean to push you away or make you feel like I didn't like you. I like you, a lot, but I'm not a very open person. I like to keep to myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I should probably get back to the shoot." He got up and was about to leave when I caught him and told him he was leaving his camera. "It's alright, just keep taking pictures. When I'm done I want to see the most beautiful pictures ever on that camera. Okay?" I nodded and he left back to the shoot.

I smiled and stood up. I took some more pictures and wandered around a bit more before I bumped into Namjoon walking down the pathway looking at the petals as well. "Oh, sorry…Hey, it's you." He said and went on, "Are you feeling better today? I really didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have been so forceful around a woman." He apologized to me again.

"It's fine. I'll only be out for a few days. Besides, I'm up walking. Aren't I?" I said kicking my leg out, but as I did so, I fell backwards. Namjoon immediately put his arms around me to help me get upright again.

He smiled as I opened my eyes to see that I was clinging to him with all my strength. We stood up straight."I guess I have to catch you wherever we go. Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded as we continued walking down the path. "That's a nice camera. Do you like photography?"

"Yeah, but it's actually Jin's. He's letting me borrow it for today. Do you know when he might be finished with the shoot?" I asked.

Namjoon looked away."Uh, he'll probably be done soon. I should get going though. I'll see you on the bus after the shoot." We said our goodbyes and he walked away. I quickly turned the camera on and took a picture of him. It turned out well.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump. "Did you get any good shots?" Jin asked when I turned around. "Let me look at the pictures you took while I was gone." I handed him the camera and watched as he looked through the pictures one by one. "These are really good."

"You think so?" I suddenly felt shy. "Anyone could have taken those photos. We should keep walking though so we're not in the way of anyone else." Jin nodded as we walked slowly farther down the pathway. "What do you like to take photos of, Jin?" I asked walking ahead of him looking at all the couples walking by hand in hand. I could hear the rumble of the train nearby.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

Jin held the camera up to his eye. He looked at the couples walking by, but didn't take any photos. His eyes stopped on the girl in front of him. He snapped a picture of her looking up at the blossoms as they fell around her. The lighting was perfect as she smiled and closed her eyes. He thought to himself, "Just stay this way forever, please."

"What do you like to take photos of, Jin?" She turned around just as he dropped the camera from his eye. "Jin?"

He snapped out of his daze and caught up to her. "I like to take pictures of anything really. I like scenery a lot though. No humans, just earth, you know?" She nodded and limped as she walked. "You should really sit or get your crutches." She shook her head and said she was okay, but Jin knew she was hurting.

On impulse, he put his arm around her and threw her arm around his neck. "Let me help you. You don't want to get even more hurt from walking." She looked up at him and smiled. "I know you said you thought our relationship was moving too fast, but I just want to protect you. Will you let me protect you?"

Her eyes went soft as he leaned down to look at her. "Yeah, thanks… for the help." He smiled and squeezed her waist close to his. They walked for awhile longer as he took pictures and she talked about anything and everything.

"I really love spring though. It's so pretty during spring. It's almost elegant. What about you? What's your favorite season?" She asked. Jin snapped out of his thoughts, even though he was thinking of how much he loved hearing her voice. "Favorite season?" She asked again.

"I love spring. It's beautiful. It's comfortable, but it sort of makes me want to dress up." He described not looking at her.

She laughed, "It's almost elegant."

"Yeah, elegant's the word, I guess." He said.

"That's what I just said." He was surprised that he didn't hear her say that and apologized for not listening better. "It's fine. In America, no one ever wants to apologize. It's sad because people get hurt all the time, but no one's willing to apologize. They just want blame others, just like they blamed my dad for what happened to…" She looked up at him suddenly realizing she was saying something she didn't want to.

"What happened to whom?" Jin asked.

She laughed and shrugged him off. "Oh, I wasn't saying anything. I was just rambling. We should probably get back to the bus though, it's getting late. They're probably done and Misoo is going to kill me."

"Yeah, we should get going." He said knowing she was avoiding whatever topic she just mentioned. They walked at a quicker pace now trying to get back. As they walked, the girl tripped. "Oh my…" He rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine; I don't think I can make it though. My ankle really hurts right now." Jin looked up ready to get help, but instead, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her back. "You don't have to do this Jin." She said put her arms around his neck.

"Let me protect you." He said now knowing how he felt about her. He approached the bus, now getting loaded with the equipment.

When they approached the bus, Misoo was waiting in front. "There you are! I've been worried about you." She yelled as they approached.

"I'm sorry; we just got caught up looking at the cherry blossoms. Aren't they beautiful this time of year?" The girl asked trying to avoid the obvious anger directed at her by Misoo.

Jin put her down carefully and went over to the guys after saying goodbye to both of them. "Are you hurt? Is that why was carrying you?" Misoo asked.

"No, I'm fine. Everything is fine, Misoo. Can you just let this one pass?" Misoo didn't seem convinced, but the girl smiled at her pleadingly. Misoo's exterior broke and she smiled. She was going to let it go because they were friends. "How was the shoot?" The girl asked when they boarded the bus again.

"It went really well. Those boys are hilarious. I actually have to tell you something." Misoo said. The girl nodded as Misoo pulled the girl aside to tell her a secret. "I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen, but I just have to say it."

"Well what is it?" the girl asked too impatient to let Misoo start her next sentence.

Misoo rolled her eyes and began to tell the girl, "I think I like Namjoon."

"What?!" The girl said not knowing how to react. What did this mean?

"I know it sounds weird, but we've been hanging around them even more these days because we're on their bus now and I've had some really good conversations with him. I think he likes me too. What do you think? Am I crazy for liking him?" Misoo said trying to catch her breath after having not taken one throughout her ramble.

All the girl could do was nod. Misoo giggled excitedly and left the room. The girl thought about what Misoo had said. She couldn't believe that she fell for Namjoon. The girl didn't like Namjoon as more than a friend, but the more she thought about his arms around her that night; the more she began to fall in love with his touch.

He'd caught her twice now and twice was enough for her to wonder about his intentions. "Maybe he was just being nice to me today?" She said out loud.

"What was that?" The girl heard from behind. She caught her breath and turned around slowly.


End file.
